


Quién vive, quién muere, quién cuenta tu historia

by SamCrevellari



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Fix It, Fix-It of Sorts, I Made Myself Cry, Romance, This Is Me Trying To Make Sense Of That Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: Páginas blancas quedaron en la sección dedicada a Sir Jaime Lannister, pero tras la última guerra, sólo una noble mujer es capaz de completarlas.





	Quién vive, quién muere, quién cuenta tu historia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938947) by [SamCrevellari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari)



> Puede leerse como secuela de mis otros fics "Cinco lenguajes del amor" y "Él nunca quería irse", o por separado.

La guerra había sido breve, pero no por ello menos devastadora.

Incluso aunque semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel terrible capítulo en la historia de King’s Landing, uno aún podía sentir en el aire cierto aroma a carne quemada, el cual peleaba por aferrarse a las construcciones casi en ruinas como un recordatorio de lo que la sed por el poder podía provocar.

Muchos habían muerto, trágicamente. Pero gracias a la intervención pronta de otros, muchos se habían salvado también.

Y entre los héroes que habían dado todo por salvar a los inocentes habitantes de King’s Landing, resaltaba un nombre particular:

El Matarreyes.

El hombre sin honor.

…Sir Jaime Lannister.

* * *

 

Cuando finalmente llegó a la capital de los Siete Reinos, Sir Brienne de Tarth fue informada del destino del hombre a quien a través de los años había llegado a amar: Su cuerpo había sido desenterrado de debajo de una enorme pila de escombros, aferrándose fuertemente a la que había sido su espada en vida, Widow’s Wail. Y a pesar de que seguramente morir aplastado no sería de las mejores maneras de irse, él lucía en su rostro una sonrisa pacífica.

Sin embargo, algo que había desconcertado a quienes le encontraron, fue que carecía de la mano de oro que tan característica le era. A esta la habían localizado muy lejos, abandonada dentro del salón del que hubiese sido el infame trono de hierro, junto al cuerpo carbonizado de la Reina que se negó a rendirse incluso frente al más oscuro de los panoramas.

Muchos sospecharon que él había intentado salvarla. Después de todo, la relación incestuosa que ambos gemelos sostenían ya no era un secreto. Pero sólo Brienne supo la verdad inmediatamente.

Ella supo que él había arriesgado todo para proteger a los refugiados, en un gesto que reflejaba casi poéticamente a lo que había hecho tantos años atrás, cuando Aegon II Targaryen perdió la cordura y exigía la muerte en llamas de todos los ciudadanos.

Sin embargo, resultó que en esta última ocasión, no sólo había perdido su honor, sino también la vida.

La noche después de recibir la noticia, se permitió encerrarse en sus aposentos para llorar todo lo que su corazón necesitaba. Y lloró. Lloró por el amor perdido, por no haber podido proteger (otra vez) a quien había amado.

Pero más que nada, lloró porque finalmente había llegado a su fin el viaje del León dorado, y lo había culminado como lo que ella sabía que él era: Un hombre de honor.

Así que se hizo una promesa. Esa noche lloraría todo lo que quisiera, porque una vez que el amanecer llegase, más lágrimas no deberían volver a derramarse.

No podía perder más tiempo en lágrimas cuando la nación necesitaba recuperarse; no cuando la historia de aquel noble caballero también merecía ser contada.

* * *

 

El proceso de reconstruir los reinos fue lento, pero avanzó más suavemente de lo que se hubiera esperado. Hubo cosas que no cambiaron, como la manera de gobernar, y otras que sí, como cuántos reinos estaban bajo las órdenes del nuevo Rey. Y en medio de todos estos cambios, que aunque pequeños eran significativos, resaltaba la decisión del nuevo Rey de nombrar a una mujer como Lord Comandante de la Kingsguard.

Fue la primera vez en la historia de los (ahora) Seis Reinos que se vio algo semejante, pero, ¿quién más, si no Brienne of Tarth, era adecuada para dicho puesto?

Brienne de Tarth, la primera mujer en ser nombrada caballero.

Brienne de Tarth, quien nunca se detuvo ante nada para seguir su propio camino. Brienne de Tarth, quien era el modelo perfecto de lo que un caballero honorable debía aspirar a ser.

* * *

 

Los Stark habían vivido. Los Lannister prácticamente habían perecido.

Pero curiosamente, fue una Tarth quién se encargó de enmendar la historia de aquél Lannister que durante muchos años fue conocido como el Matarreyes.

No Tyrion. Ni siquiera Bran. Brienne de Tarth utilizó el Libro de los Hermanos para contar la historia que sólo a ella se le había confiado, misma que inició el día que un León dorado decidió atravesar la espada de su Rey para proteger a miles de inocentes, y finalizó un día en que dicho León decidió dar su vida para volver a proteger a miles de inocentes.

“Murió protegiendo a los inocentes” fueron las palabras que pusieron final a un cuento que, ella esperó, pudiera ser contado por las generaciones venideras.

* * *

 

Vivió cincuenta años más. Quizá un poco más, quizá un poco menos, pero lo cierto es que llegó a vivir para ver sus cabellos dorados transformarse en plateados, a sus manos hábiles con la espada en herramientas temblorosas.

Pero nunca perdió la luz en su mirada, siempre férrea, noble y decidida. Esta únicamente se apagó el día de su muerte, una vez se sintió finalmente satisfecha por el camino que había emprendido, las cosas que había obtenido, las leyendas que había forjado, las puertas que había abierto para otras jóvenes.

Y cuando cerró por última vez los ojos, se permitió desear estar nuevamente en Tarth, rodeada por las playas y la brisa marina que ya podía sentir otra vez sobre su piel.

Antes de que su consciencia se desvaneciera, casi juró que al otro lado una voz masculina que ya sólo escuchaba en sueños del pasado le decía dulcemente “bienvenida a casa”.

Y se sintió en casa.


End file.
